Nodachi
by Kyona-sama
Summary: On connaît tous Merry, le navire qui a bravé la mer malgré ses blessures pour sauver ses amis. Qui a dit qu'il était le seul nakama à avoir été animé par l'amour d'un équipage ?
1. Introduction

Salut à tous !

Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté (pour des OS en plus, honte à moi ToT), pardon pardon ! Alors me revoilà avec une courte histoire qui j'ose espérer vous plaira. Ca m'a traversé l'esprit comme ça et je me suis dit, tiens, pourquoi pas ?! Sur notre chirurgien préféré (désolée pour ceux qui saturent, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^' ), j'y ai passé pas mal de temps. Mais bon, trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer:** One Piece, d'Oda-sama

**Rating:** K+ (pour les noms d'oiseaux, toussa toussa...)

**Pairing: **Sorry fan de couples, il n'y en aura pas à proprement parler mais peut-être un Law/OC (et rangez moi ces couteaux !)

**Introduction, ou comment une journée banale peut virer à la bizarrerie la plus totale.**

C'était une bien belle journée sur le sous-marin des Heart pirates. Aujourd'hui; c'était jour de repos sur une des rares parties calmes de Grand Line et, si une majorité de l'équipage mettait cette pause à profit pour dormir dans les dortoirs, une bonne partie des pirates attendait avec impatience de jaillir à l'exterieur. Enfin, l'épaisse porte qui donnait sur le pont supérieur s'ouvrit en grinçant, libérant le passage à une horde de maillots de bain et de bonnets de toutes les couleurs frappés de pois, rayures et autres formes. Parfois même à pompons (autant les maillots que les bonnets). On pouvait même distinguer une bouée à l'effigie d'un...pingouin, qui peinait à avancer dans la masse d'hommes qui se jetaient à l'eau. Elle resta même coincée parmi les rares hommes qui hésitaient à plonger. Elle se dégagea en ''plop'' aigu et on entendis un « Merci capitaiiiiine ! » suivi d'un ''plouf'' monumental et de maintes protestations.

Trafalgar Law ramena son pied au sol, le visage reflétant une expression partagée entre l'amusement et la consternation d'avoir de tels gamins sous ses ordres. Elancé, les cheveux d'un noir de jais dissimulés sou un épais bonnet nordique blanc malgré la chaleur, le capitaine des Heart abordait un jean serré, tacheté par endroits et un sweat jaune à manches noires frappé su Jolly Roger de son équipage.

Nonchalant, il alla s'adosser contre le bastingage de son sous-marin, à l'abri des éclaboussures. Une fois, les jambes confortablement croisées, il sorti un chiffon immaculé et le matériel nécessaire à l'entretient d'un sabre qu'il disposa devant lui. Puis dans un silence presque religieux, il dégaina son nodashi, katana de presque plus de la moitié de sa taille. Il le tint droit devant lui, parallèle à son buste, et l'inclina, faisant miroiter la lame au soleil. Il souris très légèrement, de cette façon ni moqueuse ni sarcastique qui le caractérisait habituellement. Un sourire rare qui si peu avaient eu le privilège de voir. L'appuyant sur ses genoux en tailleur, il commença à passer le chiffon d'une main experte, alliant application et méticulosité. Faisant abstraction des sons autour de lui, il ne vit pas le temps passer et ne repris pied avec la réalité que lorsque l'homme avec la bouée pingouin se stoppa devant lui, dégoulinant d'au salée. Law releva la tête avec un regard mécontent où on pouvait lire l'agacement d'avoir été dérangé et la promesse de souffrir si la oindre goutte entrais en contact avec lui ou ses affaires.

Son subordonné déglutit, et, très compréhensif (ça devient une seconde nature quand on a un pareil capitaine) resta à distance, prudent. Il aurait voulu faire demi tour mais...c'était une uestion de vie ou de mort;

« Dites capitaine ?...

- Qu'y a t-il Penguin ?

- ...J'ai faim.

- ... »

Il avait de la chance que Law n'aime pas se fatiguer à courir pour rien. C'est en grommelant que le Chirurgien de la mort accepta d'aller quérir de quoi nourrir cette bande de gosses. Hors de question que son sous-marin subisse une douche (genre c'est lui qui passe la serpillière).

Disparaissant à l'intérieur du bâtiment jaune, il revint quelques instants plus tard chargé d'un plateau argent contenant diverses pièces de viande (équivalent d'un goûter pour des pirates, on se refait pas). Il connaissait ses hommes et ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'ils ne seraient pas en moindre nombre à se jeter sur la nourriture. De ce fait, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise (cachée bien sûr) lorsqu'il les retrouva non pas à l'attendre tel des affamés comme il s'y était attendu mais rassemblés en troupeau là où il avait laissé ses affaires sur le pont. Il fronça les sourcils. Un gros ours blanc aux allures de peluche s'approcha de lui dès qu'il le vit.

« Que se passe t-il Bepo ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr cap'taine, mais je crois que quelque chose est apparu pendant ton absence.

-Hm...

-Désolé. »

Law tapota affectueusement la tête soyeuse de son étrange second, seul autorisé à le tutoyer, et se dirigea vers le groupe.

Doucement mais fermement, il écarta un pirate te le mouvement attira suffisamment l'attention pour que les autres forment une allée devant lui où il s'engouffra.

Au bout, il se figea. Devant lui, à coté de son sabre rutilant, était agenouillé quelqu'un. Une très jeune fille. Qui le dévisageais avec...tendresse ?

« ...Qui êtes-vous ? »

Et voilà la première partie. Ca vous a plu ?


	2. La muette

Konichiwa !

Voici la suite ! Et désolée pour les fautes de conjugaison, j'ai du mal avec les -ais et -ait ^^' Je suis également très peu douée avec les ordinateur (handicapée du clavier XP ) alors comme certains d'entre vous ont pu le remarquer, il y souvent des fautes de frappe. Navrée !

Un gros gros merci à ShaunyBlackSheep et HikariOnePiece pour les premières reviews. Dédicace à vous ^^

**Disclaimer:** One Piece, d'Oda-sama *o*

**Rating:** K+ (c'est doux mais on sait jamais)

**Pairing: **Law/OC si ça évolue dans ce sens. Faites partager votre souhait ;)

**Première partie ou comment en étant muette, on trouble sacrément un chirurgien impassible.**

«C'est peut-être un fantôme ?

-Tu charries

-C'est pas impossible, z'avez vu comme elle est pâle ?

-Elle est beeelle...

-On parle pas de ça idiot !»

Dans la salle commune des Heart, les conversations allaient bon train à propos de la mystérieuse jeune fille découverte sur le pont.

«Vous croyez que le capitaine va la tuer ?

-Aucune idée, tu le connais, c'est peut-être une espionne.

-C'est pas impossible, z'avez vu comme elle a débarqué ?

-Elle est magiiiiique...

-Mais ferme la !»

Les discussions furent soudainement interrompues par l'ouverture de la porte adjacente à l'infirmerie. C'était Bepo. La vingtaine de pirates qui constituaient l'équipage se rua sur lui.

«Alors ? Qu'en a fait le capitaine ?

**-**Je suis sûr qu'il va l'étudier.

-C'est pas impossible, p't'être qu'il va la torturer aussi.

-Pauuuvre petiiite...

-Attaque de la srtangulation !

-Ga-argle ! »

Le pauvre ours se mit à déprimer aussitôt, sans raison. L'équipage habitué repris son débat alors que Bepo s'asseyait contre le mur et commençais à patienter. Il détestais savoir son capitaine doré seul avec un danger potentiel, aussi fort soit-il.

Non loin de loin, dans l'infirmerie, Trafalfar Law tentait d'interroger son indésirable passagère. Adossé contre la porte, la seule issue, bras et jambes croisées dans une attitude décontractée, il répéta sa question, la même depuis bientôt dix minutes.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Mais la jeune fille, assise bien droite sur un des lits de camp de la pièce, se contentais de lui offrir un sourire éblouissant à chaque fois qu'elle entendait sa voix. Et ça inquiétais plus Law que ça ne l'énervais. Ce qui le dérangeait assez à vrai dire. Soudainement las, il se laissa choir dans un large fauteuil de cuir noir, son préféré, avachi en arrière et les doigts croisés. Il la détailla de son oeil critique de médecin.

Cette fille avait vraiment tout pour elle. Dix-sept grand maximum. De fins très longs cheveux blancs parsemés de discrètes mèches noires, une minuscule chaînette argentée qui lui enserrait délicatement les tempes, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire en alpaga, frappée de motifs en croix blancs, qui touchait le sol et s'élargissait sous une poitrine moyenne, parfaitement adaptée à la silhouette gracile. Elle ressemblait à un ange qui se serait égaré. Un cordon rouge sang marquait également le passage de la fin de sa poitrine et là où le issu devenu ample. Sa peau était diaphane et on aurait dit que le moindre souffle d'air la briserait.

Mais le plus hypnotisant chez elle était sans doute ses pupilles d'un or liquide où transparaissait l'innocence la plus pure, celle impossible à pervertir.

Law cessa sa contemplation comme s'il quittait un rêve, agréablement apaisé. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette enfant n'avait pas l'air de savoir parler. Il aurait voulu l'examiner mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchais de la toucher. Etait-ce la peur de la briser ou bien craignait-il de passer au travers d'elle ? Il ne saurait le dire.

Le chirurgien choisis de reporter ses examens au lendemain, la journée l'avait éprouvé. Il héla Bepo, qu'il savait tout près, fidèle sentinelle, et lui confia la gamine pour la nuit. Il les regarda quitter l'infirmerie, l'air aussi peiné l'un que l'autre de le quitter.

Ca ne fit que le conforter dans son idée: elle était inoffensive. Mais son habituelle méfiance disparue, il se forçais tout de même à craindre un imprévu (encore) bien que son instinct ne l'ai jamais trompé. Et Bepo à qui il pouvait tout partager sans mots ferait le meilleur des gardiens.

Cette nuit là, le sous-marin connu la nuit la plus calme qu'il y ai jamais eu. Etait-ce la baignade de l'après-midi ou l'arrivée de l'étrange jeune fille ?

Nul ne saurait le dire.

Voilà ! C'est un peu la suite de l'introduction. Pas beaucoup d'action mais dans le prochain il y en aura promis ! Comme je reprend les cours demain, je verrais quand j'aurais le teps de la suite mais je ferais de mon mieux. Bisou !


	3. La fureur

Et me revoilàààà !

Pour ce troisième chapitre...ACTION ! Enfin j'espère que ça en sera pour vous ah ah...*rire gêné*

Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours en postant des reviews et en mettant cette fic dans leurs favoris...Je vous zaiiiiime *0* J'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde ^^

**Disclaimer:** One Piece, d'Oda-sama ;)

**Rating:** K+ (c'est doux mais on sait jamais)

**Pairing: **Law/OC si ça évolue dans ce sens.

* * *

**Seconde partie ou quand c'est pas le moment ben...non vraiment, faut éviter.**

Le lendemain démarra de la façon la plus anodine qui soit. Ça se battait au réfectoire, les machines tournaient déjà, prêtes à reprendre la route, les plus paresseux dormaient encore, profitant que leur capitaine ne soit pas encore sorti de sa chambre... Tout était normal en somme. Ou presque. La fille avait disparu. Et Bepo culpabilisait à mort. Il pleurait presque en annonçant à son capitaine qu'elle s'était évaporée sans laisser de place. Mais le chirurgien encore assommé par sa nuit (et Bepo qu'il l'étouffait à le serrer comme ça dans ses grosses pattes alors qu'il dormait encore à moitié) ne se fâcha pas. Après tout, rien n'avait disparu dans le sous-marin, même pas le moindre berry et aucune serrure n'avait été forcée. Ce qui était pour le moins étrange d'ailleurs puisque l'ours jurait avoir verrouillé la porte de sa cabine à double tour et qu'elle l'était toujours au réveil, et de l'intérieur de surcroît. Law ne s'en faisait pas. Peu de choses pouvait le surprendre d'abord (et puis ils étaient sur Grand Line que diable !) et cet étrange sentiment de normalité ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais comment expliquer cela à son adorable second qui s'inquiétais sans cesse pour lui ? Il le caressa gentiment entre les oreilles et lui conseilla d'aller petit-déjeuner. L'ours apaisé bien qu'un peu mortifié s'excusa encore mais eu tôt fait de rejoindre les pirates dans la salle commune. Law s'étira paresseusement comme un chat (NDA: Vous l'imaginer ? Hmm...) puis se leva et s'habilla après une douche rapide. Recouvrant ses cheveux encore humides de son sempiternel bonnet tacheté, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine contiguë à son bureau et bibliothèque; son repère.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il se figea.

Elle était là.

La princesse blanche comme l'avaient surnommé ses hommes bien qu'il ne l'aient vue qu'une fois. Law doutait parfois de la santé mentale de ses hommes dans ces cas là, mais il devait avouer que le surnom lui seyait bien.

Assise dans un fauteuil carmin assorti à l'unique mur rouge de l'habitacle, les autre dissimulés par des tonnes de livre, elle gardait ses mains fermées sur ses genoux et battait les pieds dans le vide. Tout en elle rappelait une enfant malgré son âge apparent.

Sans se défaire de son expression impassible (il a une réputation à tenir tiens !), Law avança jusqu'au secrétaire qui dominait la pièce avec un air de conquérant (Law, pas le bureau). Elle le regarda progresser, à la fois fascinée et tout le calme du monde contenu dans ses yeux ambrés. Le capitaine pirate s'installa dans son siège, accoudé sur le bois et les doigts entrelacés. Il planta ses yeux gris métallique dans ceux de la jeune fille un moment. Elle ne bougeais pas, ne baissais pas les yeux, ne s'empourprais même pas. Law s'en retrouva frustré, troublé et un tantinet agacé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête ainsi. Avant de réellement s'énerver pour une raison si futile devant cette gamine trop étrange il préféra porter son regard sur ses feuilles et se perdre dans ses écrits, couchant les dernières aventures de ses compagnons sur le papier. Il resta le nez plongé dans ses feuilles jusqu'à ce que la clochette au dessus de la porte du couloir ne se mette à carillonner, signe annonciateur du repas de midi. Law jeta un coup d'oeil discret à sa pendule. Déjà quatre heures qu'il grattait le papier sans discontinuer. Il regarda sa passagère indésirable et se raidis involontairement.

« Me dites pas qu'elle me fixe depuis tout ce temps !? »pensa t-il. L'ignorant difficilement, le pirate se leva et s'empara de son nodachi qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau la veille et sorti de la bibliothèque.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'au réfectoire, il guetta le moindre signe qu'elle le suivait (sa fierté mal placée l'empêchait de se retourner pour vérifier).Cela n'étais pas le cas. Même son haki de l'observation, qui était ''né'' il y a peu lui confirmais qu'il était seul. C'est pourquoi une fois arrivé devant la porte coulissante de la salle commune, il ne pu retenir un cri de surprise quand la vit à son coté.

Comment ?! Comment avait-elle pu arriver là sans qu'il ne la remarque ?! C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Impensable ! Inimaginable ! Était-elle au moins humaine ?

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, le Chirurgien de la Mort douta.

Si ses hommes ne l'avaient pas vue eux aussi, il aurait cru devenir fou.

Il lui lança un regard furibond mal contrôlé, plus une traduction de son incompréhension que destiné à l'effrayer. Pourtant la jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête en se mettant à jouer avec ses doigts, penaude.

Et voilà qu'elle quittais son éternel état de bonheur quand Law s'y attendais le moins et quand il y étais le moins attendu. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Lui qui contrôlais toujours tout, et particulièrement ses réactions se retrouvais désarçonné par une gamine tombée du ciel. C'en était trop. Et même son innocence ne le calmerais pas cette fois, ni le fait que son instinct demeurait endormi. Déterminé à lui arracher des réponses, il allait l'empoigner par le bras pour retourner dans son bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un ours blanc affolé.

« Tout va bien capitaine ?! J'ai entendu... »

L'ours se figea sous le regard aussi incendiaire que glacial de son capitaine. Il s'excusa aussitôt. Puis il remarqua la demoiselle rougissante qui fixait le sol et se fit la réflexion que pointer ce que son capitaine qualifierai de faiblesse devant cette étrangère et son équipage qui lorgnaient le couloir depuis la salle n'était pas une très bonne idée. Bah, ça devais être un grincement dans la salle des machines, il avait les oreilles particulièrement sensibles après tout, ouais c'était sûrement ça.

Se reconstituant une expression implacable dissimulant son humeur massacrante, le pirate entra d'un pas vif dans le réfectoire. Dieu qu'il haïssais que quelque chose lui échappe !

Il imposa le silence de sa seule présence et pris possession de son siège favoris, tout au fond de la salle, là où il pouvait dominer toute la table. Ses hommes lui lancèrent des regards discrets, mi-inquiet mi-intrigués avant de décider de faire comme si la tension qui planait maintenant dans la pièce n'existais pas. Pour leur vie. Bepo rejoignit son capitaine aussi mal à l'aise que la gamine restée à l'extérieur, cachée en partie dans l'ombre. L'arrivée de Penguin, le cuisinier avec le premier plat souleva des « Aaaaaah » de satisfaction qui dissipèrent aussitôt la morosité ambiante. Le repas se passa dans son ambiance festive habituelle mais Bepo, en tant que second et meilleur ami, remarqua tout de même que son bien-aimé capitaine n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette et que sa main gauche restais soudée à son arme bloquée contre sa hanche. Une fois la totalité de la nourriture engloutie, il aida machinalement au débarras de la table sous les yeux insistants de la peluche. L'habitude de montrer l'exemple à son équipage restant automatique. Mais l'ours sentait bien que quelque chose dans l'air n'allait pas. Il allait tenter d' instaurer le dialogue quand un choc soudain secoua le sous-marin déséquilibrant les pirates dont certains perdirent l'équilibre. L'agitation tira Law de sa léthargie furieuse* et il distribua aussitôt ses ordres tout en esquivant un roux à casquette qui roulait comme une balle rebondissante au sol dans sa direction (qui a reconnu Sashi ?). Quelques minutes suffirent pour que tout le monde soit à son poste et pour identifier la source de la secousse. Dans la salle des machines, Law eut un sourire sinistre qui se transmis comme une traînée de poudre au reste de l'équipage. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser.

* * *

Le sous-marin émergea à la grande frayeur de la vigie marine. Sidéré, le malheureux novice eut à peine le temps d'actionner la cloche d'alarme qu'une armée de pirates impatients de se battre prit d'assaut le pont du bâtiment. Les pauvres sbires marines pris de surprise (et encore c'est un euphémisme) furent rapidement submergés, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Les pirates s'infiltraient partout jusque dans les cales ! Un bref sentiment de panique les pris tous. Mais tout cle n'était encore rien jusqu'à ce que le capitaine des Heart Pirates ne fasse son apparition. Dès qu'ils le virent, les soldats eurent des sueurs froides. Le rookie commençais à être connu dans le monde de la piraterie et ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de vérifier les dires de certains camarades un peu...diminués qui l'avait déjà rencontré.

« Room. »

Rapidement, il ne resta plus que quelques uniformes blancs et de très jolis dômes bleu qui fleurissaient sur le navire. Les Heart, pas fous (du moins pas totalement) avaient tôt fait de se replier en vitesse dès la vision du sweat jaune. Et ils avaient bien fait. Parce qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas franchement le bon jour pour chercher des poux au Chirurgien de la mort. Déjà, une gamine squattais son sous-marin, en plus elle refusait de lui dire comment elle était arrivée en plein Grand Line sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle le troublait et il ne savais pas pourquoi, lui qui avait toujours été maître de lui même.

et il distribua aussitôt ses ordres tout en esquivant un roux à casquette qui roulait comme une balle rebondissante au sol dans sa direction (qui a reconnu Sashi ?). Quelques minutes suffirent pour que tout le monde soit à son poste et pour identifier la source de la secousse. Dans la salle des machines, Law eut un sourire sinistre qui se transmis comme une traînée de poudre au reste de l'équipage. Enfin ils allaient pouvoir s'amuser.

* * *

Le sous-marin émergea à la grande frayeur de la vigie marine. Sidéré, le malheureux novice eut à peine le temps d'actionner la cloche d'alarme qu'une armée de pirates impatients de se battre prit d'assaut le pont du bâtiment. Les pauvres sbires marines pris de surprise (et encore c'est un euphémisme) furent rapidement submergés, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Les pirates s'infiltraient partout,d e la vigie jusque dans les cales ! Un bref sentiment de panique les pris tous. Mais tout cela n'était encore rien jusqu'à ce que le capitaine des Heart Pirates ne fasse son apparition. Dès qu'ils le virent, les soldats eurent des sueurs froides. Le rookie commençais à être connu dans le monde de la piraterie et ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de vérifier les dires de certains camarades un peu...diminués qui l'avait déjà rencontré.

« Room. »

Rapidement, il ne resta plus que quelques uniformes blancs et de très jolis dômes bleu qui fleurissaient sur le navire. Les Heart, pas fous (du moins pas totalement) avaient tôt fait de se replier en vitesse dès la vision du sweat jaune. Et ils avaient bien fait. Parce qu'aujourd'hui ce n'était pas franchement le bon jour pour chercher des poux au Chirurgien de la mort.

Déjà, une gamine squattais son sous-marin et en plus elle refusait de lui dire comment elle était arrivée là en plein Grand Line sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle le perturbait et il ne savais pas pourquoi, lui qui avait toujours été l'exemple même de l'impassibilité et de la maîtrise de soi. Il commençait à décider qu'il irait jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle lui avoue tout. Et ajoutez à ça le fait qu'il était intimement convaincu qu'il ne pourrait même pas essayé parce qu'elle se serait fait la malle. Encore. Un autre truc qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Rien que d'y penser ça l'énervait. Donc non, Law ne prenait pas de gants, c'était le cas de le dire. Un nouveau dôme fleuri, le plus grand qu'il eu jamais créé. Une nouvelle ribambelle de morceaux de corps se mirent à valser dans l'espace pour se reformer de manière grotesque.

En tout cas, tout allait bien pour les pirates qui gagnaient haut la main.

Mais si la colère grandissante de Law faisait de lui le pire des démons à cet instant, son attention et sa concentration habituelles qui faisaient que rien ne lui échappais jamais (ou presque) en temps normal s'en retrouvaient altérées. C'est pourquoi il ne vit la massue hérissée de pointes acérées qui s'abattait sur lui que lorsque ses hommes le hélèrent, affolés.

Law n'eut d'autre choix que de briser sa sphère à la va vite et de brandir son Nodachi devant lui pour éviter de finir comme la passoire préférée de Penguin (une rose délavée, avec des bébés pingouins). Mais faute à la vitesse de l'action, la lame gémis sous la pression et se brisa net. Les morceaux d'acier chutèrent au sol en un tintement irréel qui n'avait pas lieu d'être sur du bois. Le silence perdura ensuite,troublé par un soudain coup de vent surnaturel. Les marines eurent un regain d'espoir en voyant leur supérieur alors que les Heart se crispaient. C'était pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Law releva la tête, une rage nouvelle et sans limites faisant étinceler ses pupilles. Jamais il n'avait été aussi furax de toute sa vie. Le gradé marine leva à nouveau son gourdin et l'abattit sur Law qui fit un large bond en arrière, alors que le métal brisait le bois en un craquement lugubre. Bepo surgit auprès de son capitaine, en position d'attaque, prêt à le défendre mais le brun fit barrage devant lui, sans un mot. Froid. On avit osé touché à son nodachi. Sa lame. Sa arme favorite. Et on n'y survivait pas.

« Cap'taine...

-Recule Bepo. C'est entre lui et moi.

-A-aye...

-Gueulégueulégueulégueullé, ricana le marine. Alors ''Trafalgar Law'', on dirait que tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ta taille ? Montre donc au colonel Fukaru Oroka*, comment va se débrouiller le Chirurgien de la Mort réputé si cruel et impitoyable maintenant qu'il est désarmé ? »

Law ne broncha pas. Certes il bouillait intérieurement mais ne faisait qu'afficher un masque glacial et imperturbable. ''Comme avant'' ne put-il ironiquement s'empêcher de penser.

Le médecin se mit en marche tranquillement, au milieu de marines qui s'éloignèrent prudemment, et s'empara d'un sabre qui traînait au sol. La lame était crasseuse, le manche rugueux et l'épée mal équilibrée. Elle ne valait en rien Nodachi. Il la jeta d'un geste dédaigneux puis se plaça face à son adversaire. Son bonnet dissimulait le haut de son visage dans le pénombre, pourtant on voyait distinctement l'un de ses yeux briller d'une lueur malsaine, haineuse et calme à la fois.

Il prononça un mot.

« Room ».

Une sphère bleue.

« Shambles »

Une caisse brisée remplaça le capitaine. Lui, à présent devant le gradé, les mains posées sur sa poitrine.

« Counter Choc !

-G-Waaaargh »

Le marine chuta au sol, pris de multiples combustions, électrocuté. Le Chirurgien ne perdit pas de temps avec lui. Gardant sa room active, il ramassa la lame qu'il avait jeté précédemment. Il ferait avec.

Les rares sbires restant se figèrent, littéralement terrifiés. A vrai dire, c'était plus le feu ardent qui brillait dans les iris gris acier de Trafalgar Law, que la certitude leur mort prochaine et inéluctable qui les stoppait. D'un pas lent et mesuré, le pirate s'approcha d'eux, inhumainement cauchemardesque*.

Des bouts de marines volèrent bientôt dans tous les sens.

Décidément, pensèrent unanimement les Heart, presque aussi apeurés par cette vision de leur capitaine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour pour s'en prendre à leur capitaine.

* * *

*Surtout, ne pas essayer de réutiliser cette expression, je crois avoir inventé un parfait oxymore X)

*Profondément Stupide (d'après mon traducteur), je trouvais que ça lui allait bien. Y'avait ''ego démesuré'' aussi, mais bon.

*J'ai le chic pour inventer des trucs parlants qui ne veulent rien dire, tiens, ça aussi ça veut rien dire XD

Et voilà, voilà, désolée pour l'attente ^^ J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu ! ;)


End file.
